


I love You more than You think I do

by voltarrrrr



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Tension, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Happy, M/M, Shyness, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltarrrrr/pseuds/voltarrrrr





	I love You more than You think I do

Raoul thought it was a joke at first. A really bad joke.

He stared at the man in front of him: “Are you serious right now?”

“Of course I am.” Erik furrowed his eyebrows in confusion “Have you ever heard me joking about something?”

The vicomte shook his head: “N-no, but.. are you really sure?”

The Phantom sighed and threw Raoul’s tailcoat in his direction for him to catch it: “Come on now! Or we’ll be running late.”

The young man still couldn’t believe it. Erik invited him to watch an opera with him. Any other person wouldn’t find this weird at all but this situation was different because the Phantom especially explained for like half an hour once why he liked to watch operas on his own without anyone interrupting him enjoying the music.

So Raoul definitely had a reason for being confused. But he felt honored anyway.

He and Erik were something like.. a couple for quiet a time now but it barely happened that the two of them did something together so this was a step forward into their relationship for sure.

 And so it happened that the men sat next to each other in the famous box five waiting for today’s opera to begin.

They didn’t talk. Raoul who was usually really active in that matter just seemed to be too overwhelmed by the situation and Erik found it utterly adorable.

“You look like you’ve never been to an opera and being overly excited for the show to start.” he chuckled turning to the blonde who just returned the look with big eyes. “I mean of course I’m excited too so I don’t blame you. I hope Miss Daée will-”

Erik was interrupted by soft lips meeting his own. It was a short but intensive kiss.

“I love you, Erik.”

Silence.

The Phantom was speechless staring at the softly smiling boy in front of him.

Just as he wanted to at least try to reply something the lights dimmed and Raoul sat back in his seat.

The show started and both of them were focused on what was happening on stage. Well at least they tried to do so.

Erik couldn’t resist to grab Raoul’s hand in the dark slightly pushing it.

And even though the Phantom had a hard time saying such things he still wanted to express his feelings for the boy in other ways.

They were small gestures. But Raoul appreciated every single one of them. He truly did. And Erik truly loved his charming lover for that.


End file.
